The present disclosure relates to a medical tool.
Various types of medical tools have been known in the medical field (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-131120 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-231551, for example).
The medical tool disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-131120 is an endoscope camera (hand-held type unit) for capturing images of interior of a subject such as a person (interior of a living body). This endoscope camera includes an endoscope having an insertion tube to be inserted into the interior of the living body, an LED end coupler that supplies light for illuminating the interior of the living body to the insertion tube, and an imaging unit that generates image signals by picking up images of the subject via the insertion tube and the LED end coupler, and wirelessly transmits the image signals to an external camera control unit. These three units are removably provided. In other words, the endoscope camera and the external camera control unit are wirelessly connected without any cable. The external camera control unit then processes the image signals having been received wirelessly from the endoscope camera (imaging unit), and displays a captured image that is based on the image signals on a display unit. The endoscope camera also includes a first battery module dedicated to the LED end coupler, and a second battery module dedicated to the imaging unit so that the electrical contact between the LED end coupler and the imaging unit may be omitted.
The medical tool disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-231551 is an energy treatment tool (hand-held ultrasound surgery cautery cutting device) that treats biological tissues by applying ultrasonic energy to the biological tissues. This energy treatment tool includes a treating unit (an ultrasound cutting blade and a waveguide assembly that applies ultrasonic energy), a control unit (TAG assembly) that generates ultrasonic energy (ultrasonic vibration) for the treating unit, and a power supply unit (battery assembly) that supplies power to the control unit, and these three units are removably provided.